In some circumstances, such as cloud computing environments, data may be transferred to and transported between service providers. Maintaining reliable and cost-effective control and security over such data may be difficult. Applying the same level of control and security over all data at a service provider may not be cost-effective. Maintaining control and security over data being transported from one service provider to another service provider may be challenging.